A converter disclosed in Patent Document 1 include a plurality of DC voltage conversion units, and the plurality of DC voltage conversion units are driven in an order determined in consideration of the decrease in deviation of the number of times of driving and the distribution of heat generation in driving. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is also disclosed in Patent Document 2.